Fall Into Me
by kufan001
Summary: A fluffy one-shot I wrote for one of my dear friends! Tom and Kelseigh come home after a long day and have a quiet night in.
1. Fall Into Me

"Thank you," Kelseigh thanked the cabbie and handed him a few quid for the fare to the apartment she shared with her fiancée. Kelseigh and Tom Hiddleston had met when she interviewed him for an episode of _Good Morning America_. Yes, her fiancée was the one and only Thomas William Hiddleston. Though originally from Indiana, Tom insisted she move to London as soon as they got engaged. She was reluctant to leave her younger brother and sister and parents behind, but Kelseigh has always wanted to live in the UK, and it was impossible to tell Tom no. That was nearly 7 months ago.

Today had been a particularly long day, and Kelseigh grew frustrated trying to find her keys while carrying the week's groceries up to their flat. She had been working late for the past several weeks covering the latest series of _Dr. Who_. BBC had only released the identity of the Twelfth Doctor in the show a month prior, and readers were eager to know details on the beloved Matt Smith's replacement. Unfortunately, this along with Tom's grueling work schedule left little time for just the two of them. He was away for several months shooting _Thor: The Dark World_ and when he came home, it was only two weeks before he began training for _Coriolanus_. Kelseigh was proud of him and knew that many girls would love to be in her place, but she missed Tom when he was emotionally and physically absent.

Not five minutes later, she heard the front door being unlocked.

"Kels?" Tom's perfect London accent came from the living room as he set his keys on the counter.

"In here, Tom!" she called from the adjoining kitchen.

He smiled softly to himself and made his way into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Kelseigh's slender frame. She was much shorter than him, only 5', but Tom didn't mind. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the cosmos, and in interviews he spoke as if the sun revolved around her.

"Hello, darling…" he said softly, taking in her sweet vanilla scent. Kelseigh turned around to look into the bright blue eyes she loved so much. They made her heart melt.

"Hey, Tom," she smiled at him, trying to hide her exhaustion. Kelseigh didn't know it, but her smile affected Tom just as much and made his heart stop.

"You look exhausted, love…" Tom commented with a concerned tone. "Let's just order take-away and watch a movie tonight, shall we?"  
A visible look of relief washed over Kelseigh's face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." 

Two hours later, the couple was cuddled on the couch, boxes of Chinese food scattered on the tea table, watching their favorite: _The Jungle Book_. After Tom's performance of "Bear Necessities" with Christina Hendricks, she discovered it was one of his favorite movies. They had been meaning to watch it together for several months now. Tom, being the avid movie fan, was deeply engrossed in the movie despite his exhaustion. In fact, he was so immersed in the movie he hadn't noticed Kelseigh's head lean over to rest on his shoulder and her breathing even to an even, steady pace until it was over.

Tom looked down to the redhead in his arms fast asleep and smiled. Silently, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. After changing and brushing his teeth, Tom joined Kelseigh in bed, spooning her. Kelseigh sighed softly and shifted as to get closer to him. Tom kissed the back of her neck gently and whispered a soft "I love you" before succumbing to sleep himself, dreaming of the life they would live together.


	2. L-O-V-E

L-O-V-E

Tonight was the night. Tom was going to propose to Kelseigh. He didn't think he'd be nervous until he had to ask her father and mother for her hand. It was by a stroke of luck that Tom happened to be filming in Toronto and was able to take a few days to meet Kelseigh's family in Indiana. Admittedly, he bought the ring about a month after they had met, before Tom had even worked up the courage to ask her on a proper date. Now, exactly one year into their relationship, he was even surer that Kelseigh was the one he wanted to be Mrs. Hiddleston.

Even after a year and a half of knowing each other and a year of dating, Kelseigh still took his breath away. He wore a simple white social shirt and dark wash jeans and slipped the teal blue box into his pocket just as Kelseigh walked in. Today she opted for a pastel pink lace dress with a crème colored sash around the waist and simple flats. Her makeup was minimal, but that was one of the things Tom loved about her. He thought she was beautiful without it.

"Welcome home, darling," he came and took her bag for her before embracing her much smaller frame against his; she was only 5' compared to his 6'2".

Kelseigh let out a soft sigh, letting her head rest on his chest. She wasn't usually one for being overly affectionate physically, but today had been a particular trying day, and the familiar scent of Tom soothed her.  
Tom led her into the dining area of their flat where everything was set for their anniversary dinner. Tom wanted this to be perfect. He had lovingly made her favorite meal (with the assistance of his mother and Emma), set amongst a deep red tablecloth and soft candlelight.

Kelseigh let out a soft gasp when she saw all that Tom had done for their anniversary. The time they got to spend together was precious due to their often hectic work schedules, and that he did so much to make their anniversary special made Kelseigh tear up a bit.  
"Tom…" she whispered.  
"Happy anniversary, darling," he kissed her forehead and pulled out her chair.

"Tom, that was wonderful!" Kelseigh couldn't help but gush after they cleaned up their meal.

Tom gave his signature laugh and took her hand.  
"May I have this dance…?" he asked softly into her ear, leading her to the living room.

Kelseigh blushed and nodded yes, and Tom watched her face light up as one of their favorite songs played. He took her hand as she rested her head on his chest, above his heart.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you_

Kelseigh's heart beat a little faster as he sang the last verse softly in her ear.

"Darling, there is something I wanted to ask you…" Tom got down on one knee and pulled out the iconic blue box, and Kelseigh covered her mouth in surprise.  
"The past year we have been together has been the best of my life. The moment I laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I knew I had to get to know you. As I did, I fell more and more in love with you every day… your passion for social justice, your love for theatre… I've never met anyone like you before, and I would love to spend the rest of our lives continuing to love each other. Will you marry me?"  
It was taking all of Kelseigh's self-control not to cry.  
"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

That night, they lay in their bed together, talking and dreaming of what their future would hold as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kelseigh's dress: shop/dresses/photo-al-fresco-dress

Kelseigh's ring: . ?mcat=148203&amp;groupSKU=GRP10042&amp;origin=engagement&amp;search_params=param+0/2002/0/0/0


	3. Just Breathe

Tom noticed that Kelseigh had been a little more withdrawn lately with awards season coming up. All of Tom's hard work had finally paid off: he had finally received his first Academy Award nomination, and was the favorite to win. She and Tom had been together for almost a year. She had no complaints about their relationship; in fact, he was every bit of the man that the public knew: charming, ridiculously kind, eloquent, funny, and devilishly handsome.

She couldn't have been prouder of him, but she knew that he could easily woo anyone he wanted, and therein was her dilemma. Kelseigh wondered why someone as near-perfect as Tom would be with an introverted, redheaded Kentucky-born Hoosier that stood just under five feet. This weighed heavily on her mind, as Tom had requested she accompany him on the red carpet and to the ceremony.

Her mind raced with insecurities as she sat in their bathroom having her hair and makeup done.

_I am going to have to wear this dress… It's going to expose my scars… The reporters will ask questions… not to mention they'll drag up the 13 ½ year age gap between us…_

While many of the "Hiddlestoners" had been very accepting of their relationship, there were a few (very vocal) fans who seemed to ridicule her every move. Kelseigh's anxiety nearly threw her in to a panic attack until she heard a familiar smooth, baritone British voice.

"Darling, are you almost ready? The car will be here shortly," Tom came in the bathroom as the final touches to her hair and makeup were being applied. Tom couldn't help but stare a little longer than necessary to take in her beauty. Tom pulled her close.

"Wow… you look stunning," he murmured in to her ear.

Kelseigh trembled slightly in his arms.

"Tom…" He could sense the timidity in her voice as she plucked up the courage to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind all night. "Why… why me? You could have someone so much—"

He quickly silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Why would anyone not want to be with you, darling? God, you're stunning… Your eyes are magnetic, your hair is like flames… You have such an open heart for everyone, and that makes you very easy to love. You blow me away with some of the things you write! You are so incredibly clever. I feel like when the universe created you, it made my other half… I love you more than words could describe, darling girl. I could not do what I do without you by my side."

Kelseigh's eyes were growing misty. "Thomas…"

Tom quickly caressed her cheek, tempted to kiss her, but decided against it as to not smudge her carefully applied makeup. Kelseigh couldn't help but smile at his touch.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a sharp toot of a car horn.

"That must be our car…" she whispered.

"Shall we face the red carpet together?"

Kelseigh nodded, and he took her hand to face this ceremony as they had everything else in their relationship: together.

"And the Oscar for Best Actor in a Leading Role goes to… Tom Hiddleston!"

No one cheered louder for Tom than Kelseigh that night.

Kelseigh's makeup and hair: x

Kelseigh's gown: x

Kelseigh's jewelry: x


End file.
